


Être Prêt À Accepter

by Miss_Crazy_Drake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Drama, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Crazy_Drake/pseuds/Miss_Crazy_Drake
Summary: [Post Endgame - Far From Home] Les horreurs vécues laissent toujours des traces. Certains parviennent à se relever, d'autres pas. Ceux-là tentent alors de garder un masque, pour ne pas inquiéter leur proches et finissent, eux-mêmes, par se voiler la face. Mais quand tout explose, que faire ? Continuer à (se) mentir ou accepter d'avancer ?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Être Prêt À Accepter

**Author's Note:**

> Petits rappels de base :  
> \- Disclaiming : Tout l'univers & les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (comics, films...). Seule cette histoire est à moi où j'y scénarise ce que je veux.
> 
> \- IMPORTANT : Cette histoire évoque de manière précise une relation homosexuelle. Alors si cela vous dérange, je vous laisse partir tranquillement vers d'autres horizons ! ;)
> 
> Note de l'auteur :  
> Bonjour à tous !  
> Je suis de retour & j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il me prend de vouloir publier ceci... Surtout que, cette histoire est toujours en cours.
> 
> Durant ces derniers mois [oui, cela fait déjà un petit moment qu'elle est née], je l'ai avancé, travaillé & peu à peu, elle a pris de l'ampleur. Ce nouvel écrit a pris possession de moi, sans que je ne le veuille réellement au départ, à des moments où je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Je m'explique.
> 
> Je m'étais promis de ne jamais tenir compte de Infinity War & de Endgame dans l'écriture [même si ces films sont incroyablement bien réalisés]. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais produire de fiction à cause de ses dénouements finaux qui ont laissé mon petit cœur meurtri par la mort de Tony. Je me l'étais promis. Oui. Le déni, vous connaissez ? Bref' un soir [encore], mon cerveau [il agit souvent sans me demander mon avis celui-là] a commencé à faire naître une idée & plus les minutes avançaient, plus j'y pensais & au bout d'une bonne heure, n'en pouvant plus, je me suis mise à poser mes mots. Tout s'est créé rapidement. Sans détour. J'avais besoin de mettre tout ceci par écrit. Suivant mon humeur, je revenais donc pour l'avancer, la peaufiner... De base, j'avais prévu un OS & comme vous le constatez, il n'en sera rien, ayant pensé plus loin.
> 
> Etant donné le thème & la période abordée, je ne sais pas si cette nouvelle histoire attirera... Je comprendrai parfaitement que vous ne vous joigniez pas à moi. Les réjouissances ne seront pas au programme & j'attaque même très fort.
> 
> Cependant, j'avais envie de créer quelque chose de spécial, avec des personnages en particulier...
> 
> Alors, pour les plus téméraires, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ce premier post Endgame !
> 
> Sur ce, Bonne Lecture à tous ! :)

**1ère Partie :**

_"Être Prêt À Accepter"_

_._

_._

_**2h47.** _

Dans une petite résidence fraîchement rénovée du quartier de Brooklyn, le silence régnait en maître incontesté sur ce lieu. Toutefois, il n'était jamais seul et il lui arrivait de partager un peu l'espace avec le calme pour parfaire cette ambiance. Les deux formaient un tout apaisant et propice aux bonnes ondes, apportant un sentiment de confort et de sécurité à tous les habitants de cette vieille architecture, remis au goût du jour. Du moins, étais-ce le cas pour la très grande majorité.

Car, en ce moment même, dans l'obscurité pourtant si paisible, une agitation et une tension sans pareil tenaillait un homme, confiné dans l'un des appartements du dernier étage. Couché dans son lit, il ne cessait de gesticuler et de marmonner des mots à répétition. Son corps était secoué de réactions très vives et incontrôlées. Son visage, pourtant si beau, était déformé par de nombreux plis et des grimaces de plus en plus marquées.

Cet homme, venu d'une autre époque, souffrait terriblement dans son propre sommeil. Ce n'était pas la première fois. C'était évident. Alors, cette nuit-là, quel était donc cette nouvelle épreuve imposée par son subconscient ? Peut être était-il attaqué par de vieux démons ? Ou bousculé par des horreurs vécues ? Voire même agressé par de sombres souvenirs ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'arrivait pas à surpasser ce mal qui le rongeait. C'était une certitude.

Il se débattait vivement, mettant toute sa force dans ce combat au pays des songes. C'était violent, puissant et éreintant.

Soudainement, dans un mouvement plus brusque que les précédents, il se mit à hurler un prénom qui le réveilla en sursaut.

Assis dans le noir, les mains accrochées à ses draps et la respiration saccadée, il regardait vivement autour de lui, tentant d'identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait. Comme à chaque fois, il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il était dans son lit, dans sa chambre, dans son appartement. C'était devenu une habitude que de raisonner dans cet ordre. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il était dans la réalité ou encore dans l'horreur de son subconscient.

Une fois sûr de son environnement, il se laissa retomber contre le coussin et glissa sur le côté pour se mettre en boule. Cette position était celle qui l'aidait au mieux à retrouver son calme. À force, il savait quoi faire dans ces situations. Pour lui, c'était tellement habituel, voire même quotidien que de procéder ainsi.

Il ferma les yeux à cette pensée. Que penserait le monde s'il venait à découvrir que le grand Captain America adoptait la position du fœtus pour se remettre d'un cauchemar ? Assurément que personne n'y croirait. C'était impossible. Pas ce héros de la résistance. Cet homme si puissant qui avait sauvé le monde à plusieurs reprises. Pas le chef des Avengers.

Et pourtant, la vérité était bien celle-ci.

Chaque nuit, Steve Rogers redoutait le sommeil. Il retardait au maximum le moment où il devrait se coucher dans son lit. Il appréhendait de fermer les yeux parce qu'il savait ce qu'il se passerait.

La guerre. Les cris. Les détonations d'armes. Les bruits d'explosions. Les hurlements. Les coups. La douleur. Les morts.

_**Sa mort**._

À ce flash dans sa tête, une envie de vomir le secoua violemment. Il eut le temps de se précipiter dans la salle de bain privée de sa chambre, que déjà, le contenu de son estomac se déversait dans les toilettes. À genou, les mains serrées sur la faïence, il resta penché sur ses bras le temps que cela s'arrête. Puis il trouva la force de se relever et se dirigea vers le meuble vasque pour se rincer la bouche.

Ce goût était affreux et il le serait toujours, quel que soit le nombre de fois où cela lui arriverait. On ne s'habituait jamais. On le subissait. Cet arrière goût irritant et amer, accompagné de cette sensation de brûlure dans la gorge n'était qu'un symptôme supplémentaire de l'état qui rongeait tout son être. Une preuve de plus que son corps était abîmé de l'intérieur, invisible aux yeux de ce monde qui le mettait sur ce piédestal sans peur et sans faille.

Il n'était pas ce héros dont le monde voulait. De toute manière, il n'avait pas envie de l'être. Il n'était qu'un homme amélioré, confronté comme le plus commun des mortels à des combats de la vie.

En croisant son regard dans le miroir, ses mains se crispèrent sur le meuble.

Il avait vraiment une sale tête. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, mouillés à cause de la transpiration et collaient à son front de façon prononcée. Ses yeux étaient rouges, tant et si bien que l'on avait du mal à discerner cette magnifique couleur bleue qui les illuminaient autrefois. Son regard était vide, éteint, comme si on l'avait déconnecté de toute émotion. Ses joues, auparavant délicatement dessinées, n'étaient plus qu'un chemin creux vers une bouche qui avait arrêté de sourire depuis un moment. Quant à ses lèvres, elles ne formaient plus qu'une ligne stricte, lui servant seulement à bouger quand il devait s'exprimer.

Il baissa la tête, ne pouvant plus supporter davantage le rendu qu'il y voyait. Tout lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'il vivait. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, bloquant brièvement sa respiration et il ne put que déglutir pour essayer de faire passer cette nouvelle invasion de son mal être.

Un nouveau flash, foudroyant et douloureux, lui transperça le crâne. Il s'affaissa sur le meuble, tout en se tenant la tête de ses deux mains. Pourquoi ces images étaient-elles encore là ? Il ne voulait plus les voir. Il ne pouvait plus les supporter. C'était insoutenable. Il se mit à gémir et glissa au sol, enseveli sous cette montagne d'horreur qui défilait sous ses paupières closes.

\- Stop... Ça suffit...

C'était une supplique, murmurée de toutes ses forces. Il en était réduit à supplier son cerveau pour qu'il arrête de lui imposer cette souffrance psychologique. Dans un dernier espoir pour se calmer, il cala son dos contre le meuble et remonta ses jambes pour poser ses bras dessus, sa tête venant s'y enfouir. Il devait respirer, se détendre et tout finirait par passer dans quelques minutes.

Comme à chaque fois. Comme toujours.

Pourtant, cette fois, son état persistait. Il ne comprenait pas ou plutôt, il refusait de le voir mais son esprit avait décidé de le confronter une bonne fois pour toute.

Les images affluèrent à une vitesse fulgurante.

_Le champs de bataille._

_Thor, Tony y et lui face à Thanos._

_Leur combat contre lui._

_L'ouverture des portails._

_L'arrivée de Sam, T'challa, les wakandais, Strange et ses magiciens, Bucky, Quill, Peter et tous ceux qui avaient disparu sous ce claquement de doigt, accompagnés par tous les autres qui avaient rejoint leur rang pour cette dernière bataille._

_Les cris de guerre de ses amis se jetant de toutes leurs forces dans la mêlée._

_La violence des combats._

_L'arrêt soudain des batailles._

_L'armée de Thanos partant en poussière._

_Le silence._

_Tony, au sol contre cette carcasse de métal._

_Rhodey, Peter et Pepper près de lui._

_Son dernier souffle s'échappant._

_L'enterrement._

\- STOP !

Le cri de Steve résonna dans la salle de bain quelques instants, même après qu'il l'ait laissé échapper. Au bord de la crise de nerf, il se roula en boule au sol, secoué par des sanglots de plus en plus puissants. Il ne pouvait plus les arrêter. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler sur ses joues une à une, puis de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure que sa voix laissait sortir cette tristesse qui l'étreignait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, laissant juste son corps exprimer ses sentiments les plus profonds.

Depuis ce combat pour la vie, tout s'était arrêté pour lui. Son cœur avait cessé de battre en même temps que celui de Tony. Les émotions s'étaient taries. Les sentiments s'étaient enfouis au plus profond de son être. Steve avait monté un mur infranchissable autour de lui depuis cet instant où tout avait basculé.

En public, il avait su maintenir ce masque qu'il s'était forgé. Mais dès la nuit tombée, ses vieux démons surgissaient pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu. Chaque soir ou presque, le même scénario que plus tôt, se répétait. Encore et encore. Sans relâche. Une torture quotidienne qu'il endurait sans broncher, la cachant aux yeux de tous.

Quelques fois, il arrivait que cela soit plus violent. Alors, dans ces cas là, il vomissait, faisait une crise de panique mais il finissait toujours par reprendre le dessus. Sauf ce soir. C'était bien trop foudroyant. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'endiguer et il en était réduit à devoir courber l'échine sous le poids écrasant de cette vérité. Celle là même qu'il avait eu du mal à concevoir. Celle là même qui s'était produite et qu'il ne voulait pas croire.

L'amour de sa vie était mort.

Quand cette pensée résonna dans sa tête, elle lui fit l'effet d'un poignard s'enfonçant dans son cœur. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, ses larmes devinrent une cascade qu'il fût impossible de stopper et son corps se mit à trembler violemment. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait, mis à part, le désespoir, la douleur et la culpabilité qui le secouait.

Tellement enfoncé dans son état, Steve ne vit pas arriver Peter.

En attendant crier, ce dernier s'était réveillé en sursaut dans son lit et n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour accourir dans la chambre de Steve. Il était devant la porte de la salle de bain, figé face à cette scène qui lui comprimait durement l'estomac. Son blocage eut tôt fait de disparaître, le laissant reprendre les commandes de ses mouvements pour l'aide qu'il devait apporter.

\- Steve ? tenta-t-il d'appeler d'une voix cassée, en avançant lentement.

Il espérait que le blond l'entendrait avant qu'il ne soit près de lui. Il ne voulait pas ajouter un choc supplémentaire avec sa présence. Cela s'était déjà produit et son arcade sourcilière s'en souvenait encore très bien. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire alors, doucement, il se mit à genou et amorça un geste sur l'épaule de son ami. Un simple contact qui suffirait à faire refluer ces crises.

 _"mais pas cette fois"_ pensa-t-il dans un coin de sa tête, en comprenant que rien ne changeait après quelques instants.

Peter soupira, défait de voir cet homme -habituellement si puissant- aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau né. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Captain America était un symbole qu'il avait toujours idolâtré. Même s'ils avaient été radicalement opposé pendant la guerre civile, il avait su passer au-dessus et son opinion était vite revenue à la première. En le côtoyant, il avait su voir derrière le bouclier et il avait su d'autant plus l'apprécier. Alors, en cet instant, avoir cette vision de lui était insoutenable.

\- Steve ! essaya-t-il à nouveau, plus fort.

Rien n'y faisait. Il ne l'entendait pas du tout. C'était terrible de le voir dans cette position prostrée au sol, en train de pleurer comme jamais il ne l'avait vu faire mais il y avait pire. Avec ses sens sur-développés, cela ne lui échappa aucunement et pourtant, il aurait préféré. Steve murmurait le prénom de Tony à travers ses sanglots, dans une litanie sans fin, comme un mantra qui l'aiderait peut être à surmonter ses tourments.

Peter eut le réflexe de mettre la main sur sa bouche pour bloquer le geignement qui voulait sortir. C'était trop dur à encaisser et les raisons étaient évidentes. Pour lui, Tony avait toujours représenté un idéal à ses yeux, un exemple sur lequel il pourrait toujours s'appuyer et une figure très emblématique de mentor. Il avait passé de très bons moments à ses côtés et sa disparition avait été une terrible épreuve de laquelle il avait eu du mal à se relever. À l'heure d'aujourd'hui, c'était toujours une plaie ouverte qu'il tentait de soigner, jour après jour. Même s'il allait mieux, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était guéri et Iron Man restait un sujet très délicat, difficile à aborder. Entendre le prénom de cet homme suffisait à le toucher. L'entendre sortir de la bouche de Steve, à cet instant, était cent fois pire.

Il n'avait rien ignoré de cette relation particulière qui avait animé les deux hommes. Entre eux, tout avait toujours pris des allures de tragédie à la Shakespeare et le final de Roméo et Juliette avait bien failli se produire. Ainsi, voir Steve dans une telle situation le secouait, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sombrer aussi bas et se révéler sur ce qui le terrassait. La perte de Tony. Le brun l'avait toujours su mais le soldat n'avait jamais voulu en parler. En tant qu'ami, il avait donc respecté cette décision et s'était contenté d'être présent pour le soutenir.

Et ce soir, il était évident que Steve allait avoir besoin de lui.

Il raffermit sa prise sur son épaule et tenta à nouveau de lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Plusieurs fois. Encore. Sans succès.

Sa voix et ses petites bousculades n'avaient aucun effet. N'en pouvant plus d'avoir cette impression d'être inutile, il se mit à réfléchir à vive allure, sollicitant son cerveau de petit génie et la solution apparut. Sûr de lui, il attrapa une serviette qu'il roula en boule, un gant de toilette dans le meuble qu'il imbiba d'eau et passa derrière Steve. Les contacts physiques pouvaient permettre d'apaiser des crises et l'eau était un stimulateur qui avait déjà fait ses preuves également. Alors, tout en déposant la serviette qui lui servirait d'appui pour sa tête, il s'allongea juste dans le dos de Steve, passa son bras dans le creux entre le sol et le cou du blond pour que sa tête y repose puis vint se coller à lui, en déposant le gant de toilette sur son front. Doucement, il l'enferma dans une étreinte très puissante, voulant lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas seul et se mit à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Il parla, encore et encore, essayant de créer un repère auditif sur lequel Steve pourrait s'accrocher. Peter se sentait mal mais il resta concentré sur sa mission d'urgence.

Il ne sut combien de temps cela dura, mais il sentit les changements s'opérer. Peu à peu, les pleurs finirent par s'arrêter, les soubresauts dans le corps qu'il maintenait commencèrent à refluer et la respiration saccadée devint de plus en plus calme. Pour autant, il n'arrêta pas de parler et resserra davantage son bras autour de Steve. Il se moquait de la réaction que pourrait avoir le blond, du moment qu'il parvienne à le faire reprendre conscience.

Steve avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se reconnecter dans la réalité, enfermé dans ce maelström de douleurs. Il n'avait plus été capable de se contrôler, sombrant vers les ténèbres, subissant cette tempête d'émotions qui n'avait demandé qu'à sortir de son corps. Sa raison avait été écrasé sous le poids de ces sentiments, exprimant au grand jour ce qu'il avait gardé si longtemps au fond de lui. Il avait cru ne jamais être capable de reprendre le dessus. Pourtant, une aide avait fini par apparaître, d'abord très lointaine dans son esprit embrumé, puis de plus en plus nette et réelle.

À présent calmé, il entendait très clairement une voix à son oreille, basse et rassurante. Il sentait très précisément un linge humide sur son front, cette chaleur dans son dos et ce bras en travers de son corps qui le serrait avec force. Il n'était pas seul et une subite angoisse le prit, le faisant bouger.

\- C'est moi ! Peter ! fit le plus jeune.

Bien sûr, quel idiot. Qui aurait pu être là en dehors de Peter ? Steve se détendit instantanément, rassuré de cette présence à ses côtés. Il garda le silence, ne trouvant pas la force de parler après cette crise très violente. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir user de sa voix. Sa gorge était douloureuse, piquée à vif et très sèche. Il se contenta donc de serrer le poignet de Peter, pour qu'il ne le laisse pas, pour qu'il sache combien il lui était reconnaissant d'être là.

Ils restèrent au sol, le temps de laisser Steve reprendre ses esprits. Peter restait attentif à tous les signaux que lui renvoyait son ami. Il n'usait jamais de ses pouvoirs sur le blond, par respect pour son intimité mais en cet instant, il le fit. Il ferma les yeux et déploya ses petites antennes. Il entendait son souffle se faire moins laborieux, son cœur qui retrouvait un rythme normal, ses muscles qui se relâchaient. C'était bon signe. Quand il le sentit dans un état à peu près correct, il se décida à bouger. Le sol n'était vraiment pas un endroit très agréable.

Lentement, il se détacha et se remit sur ses pieds, Steve suivant le mouvement. Ce dernier n'osait pas croiser le regard du plus jeune. Il était gêné de s'être fait surprendre dans une telle situation de faiblesse et Peter le comprit.

\- Va te remettre dans le lit Steve, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Steve se contenta d'acquiescer et tourna les talons. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

Pendant ce temps, Peter remit en place la salle de bain, ce qui fût très rapide, et traversa la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine avec une idée en tête, faisant fi du regard interrogatif qui l'avait suivi.

Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard, armé d'un mug qu'il lui mit sous le nez.

\- Tiens, bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux après !

Sachant par avance qu'il serait impossible de refuser, Peter étant une vraie tête de mule, Steve l'attrapa et s'installa contre le coussin dans son dos. Le remerciant, il huma l'odeur et dut reconnaître que cela sentait très bon.

\- Petite remède de tante May, infusion camomille, verveine et miel ! Son anti-stress personnel pour mieux dormir ! s'exclama Peter en s'asseyant au bord du lit, avec un petit sourire.

Il savait qu'il en faudrait plus pour permettre à Steve de faire une bonne nuit, mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait sous la main et Steve était vraiment touché de cette attention.

\- Merci, tenta-t-il de dire, d'une voix rauque.

Dès la première gorgée, il sentit le liquide chaud glisser avec facilité et soupira légèrement, appréciant le goût et la sensation laissée dans sa gorge. C'était très bon et cela apaiserait sans doute les tiraillements causés par ses vomissements. Il but tranquillement, appréciant le fait que Peter ne pose pas de questions et ne le trouble pas davantage. Il s'en voulait de s'être montré dans un tel état de faiblesse. Ce n'était pas digne de lui et il aurait préféré ne pas être vu. Le brun avait déjà ses propres soucis, sans qu'il ait besoin de rajouter les siens.

Quand il eut terminé, il déposa la tasse sur la table de chevet et s'enfonça dans son lit, se couchant sur le côté pour regarder Peter. Il se sentait tellement fatigué. Le sommeil avait toujours été compliqué pour lui depuis son réveil dans cette nouvelle époque, mais dormir quelques heures lui suffisait. Or, depuis la fin de la guerre contre Thanos, il ne pouvait même plus fermer les yeux et quand il y arrivait, il était assailli par toutes ces images, l'épuisant encore plus que s'il n'avait pas dormi. Il n'en pouvait plus.

En le voyant fermer les yeux, Peter se leva, voulant le laisser au calme pour se reposer. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand il fut stoppé par une main qui s'était accrochée à son poignet.

Il regarda Steve, surpris, une question silencieuse dans le regard.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de... de rester dormir avec moi ? Je ne veux pas rester seul...

C'était un aveu déchirant, mais Steve n'avait pas pu le retenir. C'était la vérité. Il ne voulait pas replonger seul dans les ténèbres.

À des rares occasions, il lui était arrivé de s'endormir sur le canapé, lors d'une soirée film et il s'était rendu compte que la présence de Peter l'empêchait de sombrer trop loin. Il faisait quand même quelques cauchemars mais ils restaient légers et beaucoup moins immersifs, lui donnant le temps de refaire le plein d'énergie. Pour être sûr, il avait répète l'expérience à plusieurs reprises. Quand l'étudiant s'installait au sol près de la table basse du salon pour ses devoirs, il en profitait pour se coucher sur le canapé et se reposer. À chaque fois, il s'était senti mieux et plus fort. Comme avant.

Ce soir, dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il se trouvait, il venait de craquer et demandait de l'aide. Directement.

Fébrile, il attendait la réponse. Il comprendrait qu'il refuse. Ce n'était pas une demande normale.

\- Pas de soucis, je vais me chercher mon oreiller et j'arrive ! finit par dire Peter avec un petit sourire rassurant.

Il était content que Steve lui ait proposé. Après ce qu'il s'était produit, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse seul. Au départ, il avait pensé dormir sur le canapé, dans le salon pour être aux premières loges si une nouvelle crise survenait mais c'était encore mieux s'il pouvait être à ses côtés. Il revint rapidement et prit place dans le grand lit, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Aucune arrière pensée. Aucune gêne. Il était simplement là pour aider et si Steve ne voulait pas être seul, alors il ne le serait pas.

Bercé par la présence à ses côtés, la respiration calme qu'il entendait et le silence de la pièce, le blond ne mit pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes à s'endormir.

.

.

_**9h38.** _

Le lendemain, quand il ouvrit les yeux, Steve ne fût pas étonné de trouver le lit vide. Par contre, il fût surpris quand son regard accrocha l'heure sur le réveil. Il n'avait plus dormi aussi tard depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois. Toutefois, il reconnaissait très bien ce que son corps lui renvoyait comme signaux. Il se sentait plus détendu et vraiment reposé. Si l'humeur était au rendez-vous, il aurait sauté dans un pantalon de sport et serait partir faire un footing. Comme autrefois. Un plaisir qu'il avait laissé tomber, tout comme le dessin.

Il se tourna sur le dos, les yeux fixant le plafond sans réellement le voir, plongé dans ses nombreuses pensées en rapport avec son état de la veille.

Hier soir, il n'avait pas eu le recul nécessaire pour se rendre compte de la situation et ce matin, ses réactions étaient très claires dans sa tête. Il revoyait chaque instant avec une netteté incroyable et il se sentit encore plus mal d'avoir offert ce spectacle macabre à Peter. Il avait tout vu, tout entendu et Steve fut pris d'une angoisse à cette constatation.

Il savait pour Tony.

Recouvrant ses yeux avec son bras, il tenta de contrôler la peur qui s'emparait de lui. Ce secret n'aurait jamais dû être découvert. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était inévitable. Tôt ou tard, Peter aurait fini par l'apprendre. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement sachant qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit ? Rien ne les destiner à se lier ainsi, mais la vie était faite d'imprévus.

Après l'enterrement de Tony, chacun d'entre eux avaient eu besoin de souffler, de reprendre un semblant de vie, de retrouver leurs proches. Très rapidement, il avait été décidé que Steve se chargerait de ramener les pierres d'infinités là où elles devaient être, avec l'aide de Bruce et l'appui de Sam et Bucky. Malgré son envie de ne pas revenir dans le présent, Steve l'avait fait. Il aurait voulu profiter de la présence de Tony, une dernier fois, mais il avait été trop conscient de l'impact que cela aurait pu avoir sur leur propre réalité. Alors, malgré son cœur qui saignait, il était revenu et avait tenté de reprendre sa vie. Durant quelques mois, il n'avait été qu'une âme vide et Bucky, accompagné de Sam, l'avait soutenu comme ils avaient pu. Au final, Bucky l'avait entraîné avec lui au Wakanda, sur les terres de T'Chala. Leur pays avait eu besoin de se reconstruire et leurs bras n'avaient pas été de trop dans la manœuvre. Steve avait pu penser à autre chose, occupé comme il l'était. Mais un jour, ils avaient eu vent de ce qu'il se passait à New York avec Peter Parker. Ils avaient su que son identité avait été révélé par Mysterio, cet imposteur, et qu'il avait été accusé de l'attaque des drônes. Steve n'avait pas pu laisser le jeune Spider-Man surmonter seul ces épreuves.

Avec Bucky et T'Chala, ils étaient revenus aux États-Unis et avaient pris contact avec tous ceux qui auraient pu les aider. Bruce, Sam, Scott et Rhodey avaient répondu présents dans l'immédiat et même Pepper, accompagné de Happy s'étaient joints à eux. La base du SHIELD étant rasée, la PDG de Stark Industrie leur avait fourni un endroit duquel ils avaient pu opérer. Le manoir Stark. À partir de là s'était lancé une opération pour retrouver Peter, ce dernier ayant disparu après la révélation des médias. Sa tante avait été mise en sécurité et avait déménagé à leur nouveau QG pour plus de sûreté, sous la surveillance de Bruce, Happy et T'Chala qui tentaient de préparer le terrain pour rétablir la vérité. Dans le même temps, Steve, Bucky, Scott et Sam s'étaient lancés à sa recherche et avaient mis près de deux semaines pour le retrouver au fin fond du Canada, dans un petit village en retrait de tout derrière Montréal.

Dès leur retour, l'opinion publique n'avait pas tardé à réclamer la tête de Spider-Man. Ils avaient tenté de dévoiler les faits lors d'une conférence de presse, orchestrée d'une main de maître par Pepper et T'Chala, deux très hautes personnalités, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. La justice voulait un coupable et il avait été servi sur un plat d'argent par Mysterio. Leur seul espoir avait été de se lancer dans une chasse à l'homme pour retrouver ceux qui avaient été aux côtés de cet imposteur. Cela avait été long mais ils y étaient arrivés. S'en était suivi des procès dans lesquels ils avaient tout donné pour que la vérité éclate et fort heureusement, ils en étaient sortis victorieux. Le seul problème restant avait été la popularité qu'avait suscité Spider-Man. Avec son identité révélée, il avait dû dire adieu à la discrétion et Steve en avait fait son affaire personnelle. Sans se l'expliquer, il s'était mis en tête de l'aider à gérer cette nouvelle vie. Il était passé par là et un œil avisé valait mieux que rien. Ils avaient pu faire connaissance et s'étaient rapprochés très rapidement, à la surprise générale des autres Avengers. Malgré les différences notables dans leurs caractères, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils s'entendaient sur beaucoup de points.

Tout s'était accéléré avec le retour de Fury et son envie de réformer les Avengers. Le monde avait besoin de ces héros en cas de menace. Tel avait été son discours, simple et rapide, comme à son habitude. Tout le monde avait été d'accord pour reprendre du service, sauf Steve et Peter. Ils n'étaient pas prêt, l'un comme l'autre, encore trop secoués par les précédents événements. En attendant de construire une nouvelle base au SHIELD, chacun s'était lancé dans des petits projets.

Bruce était parti travailler aux côtés de Scott, Hope et ses parents chercheurs, absolument fasciné par leurs travaux. Bucky avait pris le grand large pour le Wakanda. Ce dernier s'était découvert amoureux de ce pays et de cette culture fascinante, ce qui n'avait pas étonné Steve. T'Chala et les siens avaient été ceux qui l'avaient aidé à se débarrasser du Soldat de l'hiver et qui l'avaient traité -pour la première fois depuis longtemps- comme un égal. Ne sachant quoi faire en attendant, Sam l'avait rejoint, très curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ces terres pleines de secrets. Au final, il n'était plus resté que Peter et Steve.

Le jeune Spider-Man avait pu reprendre sa vie d'étudiant, non sans mal. À cause de la relation sérieuse qu'entretenait sa tante avec Happy, son identité secrète envolée et toutes ses pensées négatives, son quotidien avait été très chaotique. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul jour sans disputes avec sa tante et il avait fini par en parler à Steve, le seul qui parvenait à le comprendre dans cette nuée de personnes autour de lui.

Ce dernier avait été tout aussi perdu quand la vie avait repris son cours. Tant qu'il avait été occupé, cela s'était plus ou moins bien passé mais le retour à l'inactivité avait permis à ses démons de mieux se révéler. En souhaitant aller mieux, il avait jeté son dévolu sur un appartement situé à Brooklyn, dans une résidence entièrement rénovée. Il avait espéré qu'un retour aux sources serait bénéfique. Mais se retrouver seul, sans la moindre envie de s'occuper, s'avéra compliquée. Ses seuls instants agréables avaient résidé dans les visites quasi-quotidiennes que lui faisait Peter et cela avait été plaisant d'avoir le jeune Spider-Man dans les pattes. En sachant combien la situation était compliquée à gérer et voulant l'aider, il lui avait proposé d'emménager avec lui. Cette proposition avait été accueilli avec une explosion de joie et une vie en co-location avait démarré.

À présent, cela faisait près de six mois que Peter était arrivé et le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est qu'il voyait une grande différence. L'appartement n'avait jamais été aussi animé. Il avait toujours ce besoin de s'occuper, de toucher à tout, sans oublier cette nécessité compulsive de parler sans arrêt. Le silence n'était pas son fort, mais Steve trouvait cela plaisant et amusant. Chacun avait trouvé sa place dans cet espace, qui profitait aux deux parties. Peter avait un nouveau foyer et avait trouvé en Steve une figure de premier choix en amitié. Il pouvait parler de n'importe quoi, demander d'innombrables conseils, débattre de sujets actuels comme anciens et surtout, il pouvait se confier. Cet aspect s'était révélé très important. Grâce au blond, il avait pu mettre l'accent sur ses soucis psychologiques puisqu'une grande partie avait été vécu ensemble. Ça l'avait soulagé et il allait mieux, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Steve, malheureusement. Ce fût le seul point négatif de cette vie à deux.

Steve n'avait pas pu cacher très longtemps ses problèmes. Si en journée, il tenait le coup. Quand la nuit tombait, c'en était tout autre. Peter n'avait pas tardé à découvrir les problèmes qu'il cachait, ses cris, ses cauchemars et ses crises d'angoisses. Au début, il n'en avait rien dit mais ses nombreux regards au petit matin avaient fini par donner lieu à une discussion, à laquelle le blond s'était braqué sans attendre. À la suite de cela, Peter n'avait plus cherché à aborder ce sujet mais il avait décidé d'agir, à sa manière. Quand c'était trop violent, il n'hésitait pas à intervenir pour le sortir de son état. Il se contentait de rester auprès de lui, sans parler, le plus naturellement possible. Il était un soutien, dans l'ombre, et le lendemain il agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien produit.

Mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, Steve n'était pas certain que son ami allait se taire. Lui-même était conscient de n'avoir jamais été dans un tel état. Il le connaissait trop bien.

C'est donc sans grande conviction qu'il se leva. Après un passage bienfaiteur dans la salle de bain, il arriva dans la cuisine pour y découvrir une scène inédite. Péter cuisinait. Enfin, il essayait et cela amena un petit sourire à son visage.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? questionna-t-il, en venant s'installer sur le haut tabouret.

Peter, n'ayant pas entendu arriver le blond sursauta et en laissa tomber sa fourchette.

\- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en se baissant.

\- Peter...

Il réapparut derrière le comptoir, sa fourchette fièrement brandie et un petit sourire désolé aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas pu retenir sa grossièreté. Steve n'aimait pas cela mais en même temps, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir arriver. Discret pour un homme aussi imposant.

\- Tu m'as fait peur et c'est sorti tout seul ! tenta-t-il de se justifier et il ajouta, d'une voix appuyée et moqueuse. Comment dit-on déjà ? Pris par surprise ! Oups !

À cet instant, Steve eut un coup au cœur et il en perdit son sourire. L'ombre d'une seconde, il avait cru voir Tony. C'était impossible bien sûr, aucun lien de parenté ne les reliait mais il l'avait vu. Cette expression était typique à Iron Man. Cette désinvolture, ce sourire en coin, ces yeux levés en guise d'excuses feintes. Peter tenait bien plus de cet homme qu'il ne le pensait. Inconsciemment, il avait repris des tics gestuels ou expressifs du génie disparu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Il venait de s'en rendre compte.

\- Steve ? Ça va ? demanda le plus jeune, soudain inquiet.

Le changement sur le visage de son ami ne lui avait pas échappé.

\- Ça va, tenta-t-il de le rassurer, la voix cassée, avec un petit sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr ?

Il insistait mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se faisait du souci et cela était compréhensible au vu de la précédente nuit qui avait été très mouvementée.

\- Je te dis que c'est bon...

\- Steve...

\- Arrête, Peter ! soupira-t-il, fatigué de cet entêtement.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être lancé sur une discussion dont il n'apprécierait pas la tournure. Cela ne regardait que lui et ses pensées. C'était tout.

Le jeune Spider-Man était tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments. D'un côté, il voulait respecter cette barrière, cette intimité que Steve gardait entre lui et son esprit tourmenté. Mais de l'autre, il voulait le pousser à parler. Il était son ami. Merde. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à l'écarter ? Il n'était plus un gamin. Il était loin d'être insouciant et inconscient des horreurs infligées par Thanos. Lui aussi s'était retrouvé en première ligne. Lui aussi était hanté par ces scènes de combat. Lui aussi devait vivre avec l'absence de Tony.

Il n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire. Fort de cette pensée, il se redressa bien droit.

\- Tu n'as pas à me ménager Steve. Si tu éprouves le besoin de parler, tu peux le faire ! lâcha-t-il, d'une voix sûre. Je suis ton ami, ajouta-t-il, sincère.

Cette confiance affichée fit flancher un instant le soldat. Qu'avait-il à perdre de plus en parlant ? Peter avait déjà vu bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu entendre.

Non.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne voulait pas mettre des mots sur ses angoisses. Il se refusait à les évoquer, alors il fit comme à son habitude quand on essayait de toucher la corde sensible. Il revêtit son masque. Celui qui rassurait.

\- C'est gentil à toi, Peter... Mais je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrais te parler, réussit-il à dire, un sourire de façade en place, tout en se levant pour aller se faire un café.

Le brun serra les dents, tout en fixant son dos. Ce qu'il voulait éviter venait de se produire. Il se maudit intérieurement de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Il venait de foirer sa tentative d'approche. Dans ce cas, tant pis, il allait être direct.

\- Tu recommences ! asséna-t-il, sur un ton de reproche.

Steve se figea à ces mots. Ce jeune était vraiment loin d'être bête. Il se tourna vers lui, café en main, tentant de rester impassible.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Tu te braques et tu joues la carte de _"je vais mal mais je donne l'illusion du contraire pour qu'on me fiche la paix"_ , s'exclama Peter avec des gestes et une grimace. C'est pénible !

\- N'importe quoi... Je te le répète, je vais bien, insista le blond en accentuant chaque mot.

\- Mais bien sur... ricana Peter, en expédiant sa fourchette sur le comptoir. Et c'est pour cette raison que, chaque nuit, tu fais des cauchemars et des crises d'angoisses à n'en plus finir !

Il vit passer un éclair de douleur dans les yeux bleus et l'ombre d'un instant, il regretta ses propos. Il n'avait pas voulu aller aussi loin. Il comptait s'excuser mais n'eut le temps que d'ouvrir la bouche avant de voir exploser la tasse de café contre le mur de la cuisine.

\- Tais-toi ! Je te déconseille de dire un mot de plus ! cria Steve, la voix tiraillée par la colère et la tristesse.

Peter avait dit les paroles de trop. Celles qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être une fois le jour levé. Ils n'en parlaient jamais. C'était d'un commun accord. Ce qu'il se passait la nuit restait dans l'obscurité. Il n'avait aucun droit d'évoquer ses problèmes nocturnes.

Le jeune Spider-Man était surpris d'une telle réaction. Steve l'avait habitué à mieux. Lui qui était -de manière générale- si maître de ses émotions. Cet éclat ne lui ressemblait pas, ou du moins, il correspondait à celui d'un homme brisé qui n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout. Cette simple constatation lui serra la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser sombrer encore plus loin. Quel était la prochaine étape ? Peter ne voulait pas y penser. Hors de question.

Alors, au lieu d'écouter son ami qui lui tournait présentement le dos, il s'avança pour lui mettre une main sur l'épaule, provoquant un léger sursaut de sa part.

\- Je suis désolé Steve... Mais c'est terminé ! Je ne ferai pas l'autruche une seconde de plus ! déclara-t-il, sur un ton intransigeant. Tu vas mal et je ne me tairais plus !

Comme si ces mots l'avaient brûlé, Steve se dégagea de cette main bienveillante.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton aide, Peter !

\- Parce que tu crois que je te laisse le choix ?! rétorqua vivement le plus jeune avec un rire sans joie.

Cette soudaine assurance prit au dépourvu l'ancien leader des Avengers. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déterminé à lui tenir tête. Sur un tout autre sujet, il n'en aurait pas tenu compte mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il refusa d'abdiquer.

\- Ne fais pas ça, le mit-il en garde, la voix sourde, les yeux brillants.

Il était à fleur de peau, soudainement épuisé, écrasé par le poids de ses émotions qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

\- Si ! attaqua à nouveau le brun. Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de réagir ! Je me suis assez tu !

\- Arrête... murmura le blond.

Il avait fermé les yeux. Il perdait pied dans cette conversation, déchaînant un peu plus le jeune Spider-Man qui ne pouvait plus taire ses non-dits.

\- J'ai été trop bête à te laisser t'enfoncer, c'est fini ! enchaîna ce dernier, ne tenant pas compte de la supplique. S'il le faut, je t'arracherai les mots de la bouche...

\- Stop, Peter... souffla Steve au même moment, touché comme jamais.

-... Mais je te jure que tu ne me tiendras plus en dehors de ta bulle ! Hors de question !

\- LA FERME !

\- NON !

Par la première fois depuis qu'ils cohabitaient, les cris venaient de fuser entre eux. Ils se faisaient face, quelques dizaines de centimètres les séparant, prêt à se sauter à la gorge. Leurs visages étaient transformés par la violence de leur échange, faisant battre leurs cœurs dans un rythme trop rapide. Les yeux se foudroyaient, iris bleus contre orbes ténébreuses, douleur et colère mêlées, tels deux ennemis n'attendant qu'un mouvement de plus pour réagir.

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait à rien, Peter lâcha l'essentiel.

\- Que cherches-tu...? Hum ?! demanda-t-il dans une dernière tentative, la voix rauque. T'es en train de te détruire, Steve... Merde à la fin !

Interdit, sonné par cette déclaration, l'ancien leader des Avengers garda la bouche fermée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'être capable de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Sans ménagement, il bouscula d'un coup d'épaule son jeune ami alors qu'il se dirigeait droit vers l'entrée. Il n'avait plus envie de café. Il n'avait plus faim et surtout, il ne voulait pas rester une minute supplémentaire dans cet appartement. Il étouffait. Peter l'étouffait.

\- Où vas-tu ? lui envoya brusquement ce dernier, en se tournant vers lui.

\- Là où je n'aurais pas à subir ta petite crise matinale, déclara le blond, en enfilant sa veste.

Il entendit clairement l'expression moqueuse mais n'en tint pas compte, c'était une provocation. La porte à peine ouverte, il fut à nouveau stoppé dans sa manœuvre pour sortir.

\- Ce n'est pas en fuyant la vérité que tu résoudras tes problèmes, déclara sombrement Peter, puis en avisant un nouveau mouvement, il ajouta tout aussi fort. Tony avait raison ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

Immobile, Steve accusa le coup de ces mots. Serrant les dents, il redressa la tête et lui envoya un dernier regard. Peter ne se défila aucunement. La colère transparaissant dans tout son corps, il resta bien droit, inflexible malgré ces yeux bleus qui le transperçaient de toute part. Ce moment sembla durer longtemps, trop longtemps, comme si les deux hommes ne croyaient pas ce qui avait été dit. Puis tout à coup, la porte fût claquée violemment et le jeune Spider-Man se retrouva, seul, amer et défait par cette discussion désastreuse.

.

.

_À Suivre..._

.

**Author's Note:**

> Ces derniers mots clôturent donc cette première partie & j'espère que vous aurez donc survécu jusqu'ici. L'ambiance est plutôt lourde, n'est-ce pas ?
> 
> Pour ma part, j'avoue avoir lâché des larmes en écrivant certains passages... Émotive ? Sensible ? Oui ! Je vis toujours intensément mes histoires & celle-ci est particulière. On aborde des sujets très délicats sur le mal être...
> 
> On découvre tout cela à travers Steve & aussi Peter, avec sa propre vision. Un petit duo amical qui doit en surprendre plus d'un... Mais j'avais envie de créer un tel contexte & les mettre en interaction. J'espère vous avoir convaincu.
> 
> Comme toujours, un grand merci à celles & ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire ! :D
> 
> Plus que jamais, je vous encourage à me donner votre avis en review ! :)  
> N'oubliez pas, quelques mots suffisent à faire plaisir ! ;)
> 
> On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite, ou sur l'un de mes autres projets, en cours ! Allez savoir où mon cerveau va décider de m'entraîner !
> 
> Miss Crazy Drake


End file.
